prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Designer Complicity
Synopsis As Malcolm's childhood memories start to take shape, he realizes his father's killing spree may not have been a surprise to everyone in his family. While Malcolm continues to investigate his past, the murder of a famous model and social media influencer sends him, Gil, Dani, and JT on the hunt for a stalker with a creepy eye for design. Plot Malcolm is reminded of another flashback in his dream after he chloroforms himself. He confesses everything he did to his therapist, adding he now remembers his mother in a red dress. Dr. Gabrielle Le Deux tells Malcolm he is beginning to take things to a dangerous level and suggests upping his medication. He declines and is interrupted by a phone call from Gil. Malcolm enters a lavish New York apartment to find the dead model, Tatiana Moore covered in blue body paint and sparkles. JT is a fan and reveals her body was laid out in the same style as her first major advertisement magazine spread. With her now-boyfriend, Axel X as the photographer. Upon hearing Axel X is outside, Malcolm and Gil go to talk to him. In a rash decision, Malcolm confronts the boyfriend about his dead girlfriend, informing him that her body was laid out in the same style as their first photo-shoot together. Visibly shaken he says nothing and is escorted away by his entourage. Gil is upset with Malcolm's brass decisions. He then takes this opportunity to ask for the videotapes of his mother's interrogation the night of his father's arrest. Gil declines and sends Malcolm home. Malcolm enters his apartment and his mother there. The two get into a heated argument, and Jessica informed her son he is no longer allowed on the visitation list to see his father. Malcolm then accuses her of being complicit in his father's murders. She leaves visibly upset. Malcolm immediately heads to the hospital to visit his father. Demanding to know why he is been taken off the visitor log. Martin refuses to give a straight answer. He then asks if his mother was involved, or knew about the murders. Again Martin does not give a concrete answer. Upset at his father, he leaves. The next day at work, Malcolm talks to Dani about how horrible of a son he has been to his parents. Even his sister who he hangs up on. She leaves a message demanding to know what's going on. Everyone discusses the case, bringing up the bruises on Tatiana Moore’s neck, Now confirming she saw who killed her. Malcolm recognizes this intense stalking behavior and when Gil brings up the impromptu memorial service outside her apartment, they go back to her building. While there JT brings up that he met her once in real-life years ago. He was so excited to meet her that after, he couldn't stop smiling about it for weeks. He then points out a suspicious photographer that is way too interested in everything. They chase him down and when Malcolm gets his camera he reluctantly agrees to come in for questioning. At the police station, Malcolm is able to read his body language and find out he knows something he is not allowed to say because he witnessed it during her restraining order against him. Gil reminds them about not having any real evidence against the photographer, and have to let him go. Because he's already lawyered up. Jessica is at home looking for the red tress Malcolm accused her of where. Finding it she was reminded of a huge fight she and Martin had. He admitted to her the choice was hers if she wanted to break up their perfect family. Wanting to find out what the photographer knows, Malcolm stocks him. He again demands to know, insisting he is not there is a police officer. Once again, the photographer declines to answer and walks away. After rounding the corner he is struck by a speeding car that it zooms off. Malcolm accompanies him to the hospital. After finding out he is going to be ultimately be all right, he tells the photographer he is actually dying, as his ribs are protruding into his stomach. The photographer confesses he saw the two lovebirds get into a fight as she was leaving him for another advertising agency. It got physical between them and he struck her. He has photos of everything. He also asked Malcolm to take care of his cat, which he agrees. Ainsley comes into her mother's walk-in closet to find her possibly drunk in front of her mirror. She confesses to the fight between her and Malcolm, insisting it was a huge one. Ainsley basically tells her mother to get it together, and both of them should cut their father out of their lives because he's causing too much drama. Back at the police station after reviewing the photos, they confirm the photographer's story. Then JT brings up the bad news that he will be leaving for Europe soon. Malcolm insists they go to the party to head them off, but they can't get a search warrant in time. Gil forbids Malcolm to go to the party. Malcolm goes to the party he was warned against and received a phone call from his sister. She confesses she wants to interview their dad, a Malcolm tells her it's a horrible idea, but has to go as he catches the eye of the boyfriend. While there he tells him he is in danger and the two must leave now. While outside he has to know who killed the girlfriend knowing it was a member of his entourage. He says nothing but is soon interrupted by Joey. Malcolm begs him not to leave him alone, knowing he will kill him. Axel X turns away and leaves the two men. Before Joey can shoot, Gill and the rest of his team come out of hiding and arrest him. They also arrest Axel X who was complicit in what would've been Malcolm's murder. At home Gil visit Malcolm, knowing he's had a bad week with the drama between his mother, his father, and his sister along with his damaged hand. He agrees to give Malcolm the evidence tape of his mother. While watching it alone he realizes his mother has been telling the truth the whole time, as she only thought her husband was having an affair. He finds her that night at a soup kitchen and apologizes. Martin is in his room and upon hearing Mr. David open the door, he insists Malcolm shouldn't be there. Only to see his daughter standing before him. She asks for an interview. Quotes Malcolm Brigh: I just need five minutes with Axel alone. Stalker psychology causes compulsive behavior. Hard to resist, nearly impossible to hide. I can do this. Notes Cast Starring Guest Starring * Shawn T Andrew as Joey * Julian Elijah Martinez as Axel X Promotional Videos Category:Episode Category:Season One